


Can I ask you Something?

by jysgirl



Category: The Dead Things Series
Genre: Cuddle, M/M, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jysgirl/pseuds/jysgirl
Summary: Kai wonders about Rhys’ past experiences.  So he asks.





	Can I ask you Something?

**Author's Note:**

> Kai and Rhys are my FAVORITE couple. I love to imagine what goes on with them. My favorite time frame for them is early teens. This piece just happened. I’d put it as early book 2 time.

“Can I ask you something?” Kai inquired as he and Rhys laid spooning after one of their hot make-out episodes.

Rhys nosed Kai’s ear as his arm tightened around Kai’s waist. “Sure.”

“How many have you had?” Kai voiced timidly.

“How many what?” Rhys asked, as he continued to run his lips across Kai’s shoulder. Kai trembled from the kiss, pulling Rhys’ arm tighter around him.

“You know…partners,” Kai responded, for lack of a better word.

“Partners in what?” Rhys questioned, still not conceiving what Kai was trying so hard to imply.

Kai turned and laid facing Rhys. “Seriously, Rhys. I’d like to know how many others you’ve been with before me. Not their names or anything, just how many.”

Rhys narrowed his eyes at Kai. “Why are you asking me such a stupid question?”

“Why is it a stupid question?”

“Because, you know the answer.”

“No I don’t!” Kai asserted. How could he know something so personal? It’s not like Rhys talked about stuff like that.

“Well, you should know the answer,” Rhys shot out. “We’ve only lived together most of our lives.”

“You’ve never talked to me about girlfriends or boyfriends. How am I supposed to know?” Kai said defensively.

“Because there weren’t any!” Rhys snapped. “OK? You happy?” He turned onto his back, folding his arms in annoyance.

Kai stared at him, mouth opened in surprise. “I don’t believe you,” he said softly.

“Why? Do you think I’m some male hooker, going out and screwing everybody?” Rhys said turning his head and glaring at Kai.

“No,” Kai said with a wounded voice. “That’s not what I think.”

“Then why are you asking?”

“Because…”

“Because why?”

Kai stared at him, trying to find the words. Rhys raised his eyebrows, questioning him.

“Because...You know how to touch me,” Kai finally admitted. “You know how to touch me and make me tremble. You know how to kiss me in a way that makes my toes curl. How could you just know how to do that?”

Rhys’ eyes softened and he turned into Kai. He smoothed Kai’s hair from his forehead. “I know everything about you; I can smell what you like, what you need. And along the way I learned what pleases you. And what most annoys you,” he smirked. “But being with you is so natural,...so comfortable, I just know what to do,” he thought for a moment. “I can’t explain it better. That’s just what it is.” He kissed Kai softly then laid his head on Kai’s chest.

Kai laid there, pondering Rhys’ words, absently running his fingers through Rhys’ hair. “So I was your first kiss?” he asked.

“Yep.”

Kai looked down to the top of Rhys’ head. “Does it bother you that you weren’t mine?”

Rhys was quiet for a moment, then he rolled over to face Kai again, resting his head on his hand. “It did,” he said. “A lot.” Then he chuckled, “You remember my reaction when I found out you and Quinn made out-“

“We didn’t make out,” Kai whined, rolling his eyes. “We were just experimenting.”

Rhys grinned at him. “OK.”

“We were!”

“If that’s what you say-“

“It is.”

Rhys continued, “But, yeah, it bothered me. I felt gutted. The one thing I wanted more than anything I lost.”

Kai stared at him in confusion. “What thing?” He asked.

Rhys looked at him with a pained look on his face. ”I wanted my lips to be the first ones to ever touch yours.”

Kai stared at him in surprise. “You did?”

Rhys looked at him and gave a sad smile. “Yeah, but...Oh well.”

Kai rested his forehead against Rhys’, “I’m sorry,” he said.

Rhys cupped Kai’s cheek in his hand then kissed him softly. “It’s OK. I won in the end.”

Kai smiled at him. “You did,” he admitted. “But, in a way, you were my first.”

“How?” Rhys asked, amused.

“It was you I pictured in my head when Quinn’s lips touched mine. Your eyes I looked into, your lips I felt.”

Rhys looked to him in surprise, dumbfounded but this admission. Then Kai was on his back, Rhys’ weight settling on him, mouth on his, hands roaming freely. Rhys tore his lips away from Kai’s, repeating his mantra he’d told Kai over and over. “We are meant to be together,” Rhys said. “God, I don’t ever want to be without you. I wouldn’t survive.” He buried his face into Kai’s neck. “Please! Never leave me! Ever!”

Breathless, Kai took Rhys’ face in his hands and rested his forehead against his. “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sappiest thing ever, i know. I cringe when i read it, but i don’t care! I love Rhys and Kai so much. I don’t know if they are together forever in Dead Things, but they will be in my pretend Dead Things.


End file.
